Vitani
Vitani is an Outsider lioness cub, the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Nuka and Kovu. She is a guest star in the episode Lions of the Outlands. Vitani's Return Appearance Vitani is a lioness cub with scruffy fur that is a dusty fulvous hue. Her fur is especially long on her head, forming a large tuft that falls towards her muzzle, though it is also considerably long on her cheeks. Her muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws are a creamy color. Her nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. Her eyes are a bright violet. Personality Vitani is a laid back and confident lioness cub who doesn't leap into battle unless necessary, though she responds fiercely when confronted. She is very confident, though may come across as slightly cocky. She appears unimpressed by her brother, Nuka, whenever he tries to attack someone. History Prior to The Lion Guard Vitani, along with her siblings and mother used to be a part of Simba's Pride during Scar's rule. After Scar was defeated by his nephew Simba, her mother, Zira could not accept Simba as the true king. She struck out and, as a result, she, her family, and her followers were banished to the Outlands. Lions of the Outlands Vitani is resting on some rocks in the watering hole with her mother, Zira, which they had taken over sometime beforehand. Her brothers, Kovu and Nuka approach, bringing two guests with them - Jasiri, a hyena they drove out and Kion, the son of Simba. After introducing herself, Zira introduces Vitani to the pair. Vitani is somewhat skeptical of a lion and hyena, but her mother remains interested over Kion's link to the Pride Lands, explaining to her daughter that Kion is actually linked to royalty. After a while, Zira hints towards Kion having more power than he's letting on. Vitani questions what her mother knows, and Zira explains that Kion, being leader of the Lion Guard, possesses a special power known as the Roar of the Elders. She tells Kion to Roar at the cloud to help his hyena friend get some water and, reluctantly, Kion does so. This causes a brief shower to occur, whilst Vitani watches on in amazement. Zira then takes Kion away to talk privately, leaving her with her siblings and Jasiri. Her mother adds that they must play nice while she's gone. After a while, Vitani becomes restless, questioning her mother's whereabouts. Although Nuka turns to attack Jasiri against his mother's wishes, Vitani remains in her position on a rock in the watering hole, even when her mother returns. She listens to Zira as she forces the hyena out, claiming that Kion has agreed to let them have the watering hole for themselves. Zira then takes her children to where Kion is being held hostage, informing her children that Kion has chosen to side with the hyenas instead of them. When Nuka expresses his concerns about the Roar his mother dispels his doubts and he attacks Kion, but is knocked back. Vitani shakes her head and utters his name with sarcasm and disappointment. Zira offers Kion one last chance to join them, but she and the Outsiders become worried when they hear the rest of the Lion Guard approaching. Vitani holds her ground and enters a fighting stance, leaping towards Fuli. She is pinned to the ground by the cheetah, rendering her unable to fight until she is eventually let go. Vitani joins her mother and stands tall, but when Kion is reminded that he can still use the Roar of the Elders without actually losing it, she is blasted away with the rest of the Outsiders (except for Kovu, who dodged the attack). She is thrown into a far away area, which Zira declares to be their new home. Family * Zira: Mother * Kovu: Brother * Nuka: Brother Enemies * Jasiri * Madoa *Wema *Tunu * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Simba Trivia *In a news article, Vitani is noted to be a descendant of Scar.Kovu's debut *She is voiced by Lacey Chabert, the same person who voiced her in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Siblings Vitani Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Young Animals